


That Girl

by Kumiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one has that one person that they'd do anything for. Someone they love more than life, but we were always warned to never freely give our love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl

She was freedom, life, and happiness 

She was everything a person could covet 

She was the wind, the air I breathed 

\------

A warning would blind me 

“Don’t listen, don’t follow, think!” 

People would constantly warn me about That Girl 

\-----

She was flashy, bossy, decisive 

She was smart, devious, seductive 

And I was her fool 

\-----

A smile would blind my discretion 

A wink would send my body over 

A touch would make me her slave 

\-----

She was dangerous, evil, manipulative 

She was beautiful, tempting, a queen 

And I was gullible 

\----

A song with my soul entwined 

“You are my everything” 

No truer words were said 

But I wasn’t enough 

\----

She was what I should’ve avoided 

She was That Girl 

And I was That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this done since July, but I'm lazy, and I was being hassled to get my info for college. Anyway, I have a big story that I'm planning on doing, but who knows? I won't make promises, since I don't know if I'll keep it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
